1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating and translating Signaling Connection Control Part (SCCP) global titles. More particularly, the invention relates to the method for operating and translating SCCP global titles that may implement global roaming covering various mobile communication carriers and various countries by conducting signal message routing in accordance with the relevant SCCP global titles.
2. Background of the Related Art
The methods for routing SCCP signal messages in a No. 7 signal network in the related art may be classified as follows: the method based upon the sub-system number (SSN) and the method based upon the global title.
The type of routing method (i.e., whether an SCCP signal message will be routed according to the SSN or the global title) is determined through the routing indicator included in the address indicator field of the relevant SCCP signal message as illustrated in FIG. 1.
If an SCCP signal message is to be routed according to the global title, a node (or nodes) for translating the global title is (are) required. The global title translation may be conducted at a signal message origin, a signaling transfer point (STP), or at a signal message origin (for the first translation) and a STP (for the second translation).
For example, if an SCCP signal message is transmitted from the signal point A to the signal point F through the global title routing in a No. 7 signal network illustrated in FIG. 2, the global title translation is conducted at (i) the signal point A (the signal message origin); (ii) one of the signal points B, C, D or E (the STP); or (iii) the signal point A (the signal message origin for the first translation) and one of the signal points B, C, D or E (the STP for the second translation).
Generally, among the three types described above, the type of global title translation to be used in a network is determined when the signal network is structured. Then, the signal network administrator maintains and manages the information regarding the global title translation.
FIG. 3 shows the generally used method of global title translation conducted at a node translating the global translation.
When a global title is inputted into a global title translation module, the module searches the global title translation database to find whether the database contains a global title that is identical with the inputted global title.
If there exists an identical global title in the global title translation database, the module translates the global title into the corresponding routing information and outputs the translated global title.
As described above, for the translation of an SCCP global title according to the technologies available in the related art, it is required that all the global titles intended to be used in a network should be maintained and managed in a global title translation database because the global title translation database must be searched to locate the relevant global title translation. Thus, the size of the global title translation database tends to be extremely large and it takes a great length of time to search such a database. These are some of the problems of the global title translation methods of the related art.
In order to provide global roaming services covering various mobile communication carriers and various countries (i.e., the mobile communication services to be supported in the 3rd generation mobile communication system such as the IMT-2000, through which a subscriber may use mobile communication services irrespective of which mobile communication carrier he has contracted with, which country he has subscribed for the services in, and where he is located at a given time), SCCP global titles must be adapted dynamically for relevant users and the request for signal message transmission must be made to the SCCP in a dynamic and flexible manner. However, the above described problems in the related art cause difficulty in implementing such a global roaming method.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.